


The First Noel

by perfect-porcelain (kathleenhasfeelsandwords)



Series: 12 Days of Oneshots [3]
Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-15
Updated: 2012-12-15
Packaged: 2017-11-21 04:13:22
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,747
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/593323
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kathleenhasfeelsandwords/pseuds/perfect-porcelain
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Set in the <a href="http://kathleenhasfeelsandwords.tumblr.com/tagged/falling-slowly">Falling Slowly</a> universe (you can read this on it's own), Liam has a special surprise waiting for Zayn under the Christmas tree come Christmas morning</p>
            </blockquote>





	The First Noel

**Author's Note:**

> Because we all need a little fluff don't you think?

So he was a little nervous, okay he was mentally freaking out, but that’s normal right?

“Why are you acting all jittery?” Zayn whispers to him as they’re gathered around Harry and Louis’s kitchen with glasses of wine in their hands.

“Oh um no reason.” He mutters, taking a sip before he had to explain himself. Zayn gives him a look but drops it and Liam’s thankful.

“I’m so glad you guys could come tonight.” Louis smiles as he walks into the kitchen.

“Well of course, we wouldn’t miss Christmas Eve with you guys. It’s a tradition.” Liam laughs and then Niall and Josh followed by Harry walk into the kitchen as well.

“Why are we convening in literately the tiniest part of the house?” Harry frowns as he grabs the wine bottle to refill his glass.

“We were just following Louis.” Niall frowns as he leans against the island in the middle of the kitchen.

“It’s because they love me.” Louis shrugs and Niall rolls his eyes.

“Yes, that’s it.”

“Anyways…” Josh interrupts.

“Yes, anyways, it’s present time!” Harry says happily and giggles, cheeks just a bit too rosy from the wine and he leads the group out of the kitchen and into the large sitting area with a colossal tree that Louis had paid someone to chop down for him.

Liam slips his hand into Zayn’s as they sit together on the couch. They’ve been dating for four years now and while they had a few rough patches, it’s still as blissful as can be.  
The couples are sitting together, even Eleanor and Danielle look adorable sitting all snug together on the love seat giggling about something. 

“Presents!” Harry yells and the short conversation is broken as he dives for the tree.

“Don’t you dare break anything.” Louis snaps and Zayn chuckles. Of course Louis would be more concerned about his gifts than his boyfriend’s safety. 

Harry sticks out his tongue and gathers up a bunch of gifts and hands them out. Josh places a Santa hat on his curls.

“You are Santa after all.” Josh shrugs when Harry looks at him in a confused manner. 

Everyone has a gift and with a nod from Louis, Harry tears into his own and everyone else follows suit. Liam opens one from Niall and it’s a package of new guitar picks but the nice kind that he could only find in England. 

“Thanks Niall!”

Niall looks up from his box of golf balls from Louis in confusion but then nods with a smile to Liam before turning to Louis. “Lou why did you get me golf balls?”

“Because you need to get into a dignified sport.” Louis shrugs.

Zayn opens his gift from Danielle which turns out to be a nice book on Leonardo da Vinci. “Nice one Dani!” She grins at him and winks because she knows that Zayn has always harbored a love for artists.

Everyone looks at their gifts and Harry passes out more and more until the tree is bare and everyone’s surrounded by their haul for the year. Liam’s claimed underwear from Louis (because he knows what Liam and Zayn get up to), a remote control car from Danielle and Eleanor (because he needs something to keep him busy during long days) and some chocolate from Harry. Zayn on the other hand has gotten another artist book (this one Picasso) from Josh and Niall, and a really nice watch from Louis and Harry (because he deserves something nice you know?).

The rest of the night is more wine and loud laughter and just coziness. Liam curls up on Zayn’s shoulder who wraps his arm around him and it’s wonderful. He loves just being around the people he knows so well after only four years (it feels like he’s known them for forever) and being next to his boyfriend that he loves with all his heart makes it that much more special.

When he beings to nod off Zayn shifts under him.

“We had better be heading off. I think Liam’s passing out on me.” Zayn says, his voice a lovely rumble in his chest.

With goodbyes and “Merry Christmas’s” they head towards their car, Zayn driving of course. It’s rather chilly in LA, nothing compared to England this time of year though.

“That was nice.” Liam murmurs when they get into the car and Zayn hums as Liam leans forward to turn on the radio to the Christmas station as per usual. He had to train Zayn not to growl at the sound of Joy to the World but he’s gotten him trained after four years. 

“You know what’s going to be even nicer?”

“Hmm?”

Zayn turns to him with a smile. “Waking up next to you tomorrow morning with gifts under the tree.”

Liam smiles softly back. “The best thing ever.”

*

Zayn always wakes up early on Christmas for some reason. He guesses it’s just that excitement ingrained into his head that causes him to wake up entirely too early to be humane. This year he doesn’t wake up next to Liam, just a fading warmth where a body should be. He yawns and stretches, toes curling before swinging his legs off the side of the bed and standing. He scratches his head as he makes his way into the restroom to splash some water on his face. His hair is going everywhere but he can’t be bothered to fix it. It’s just Liam after all, he’s seen plenty worse. 

When he’s woken up he makes his way down the stairs to the smell of cinnamon rolls wafting through the large house. He glimpses Liam in the kitchen bustling around.

“Merry Christmas.” He murmurs as he traps Liam to his chest and kisses him on the neck which makes Liam jump a little bit before giggling.

“Merry Christmas Z.” Liam turns in his arms and kisses him on the mouth and Zayn can taste the icing and almost rolls his eyes because Liam can never not have a lick of icing if it’s in arms reach.

“These almost cool?” He nods towards the tin sheet of the cinnamon rolls and Liam shakes his head.

“I just took them out. Do you want hot chocolate in the meantime?”

Zayn nods of course because he never ever turns down hot chocolate and Liam makes the best. He sits at the bar watching Liam bustle around and just smiles to himself because this perfect human is all his. 

Liam hands him his mug and sits next to him so that their shoulders are touching. He always feels a little naked if Liam’s not touching his shoulder when they’re sitting next to each other. He blows on the hot chocolate before taking a hesitant sip and letting the warmth fill him. Liam always likes to have the air on super cold to remind him of his house back in England and he can’t very well deny him that now can he?

“Let’s open presents while we wait for the cinnamon rolls to cool.” Liam says and he nods, taking his hot chocolate mug with him. The presents under the tree are rather sparse but that’s okay with him as long as he has Liam with him.

He opens his gift from Liam which is an old football jersey signed by his favorite player. 

“Liam! How on earth did you get this?”

Liam shrugs. “I dunno, I asked Harry what your favorite player was since I have no idea what you Americans are doing on that football field and he told me so I sent him a letter and he sent this back. I think this was the jersey he wore in the Mega Bowl?”

Zayn’s eyes go wide. “You mean the Super Bowl? Liam!” He tackles Liam in a hug. “Now my gift seems utterly inadequate.”

“Oh I doubt that.” Liam looks at him with a knowing look and reaches for the wrapped box under the tree.

He watches as Liam opens the woolen sweater he had gotten in London from Liam’s favorite shop the last time they went on a vacation there. The cashier had given him a strange look when he bought it in the middle of summer. 

“This is awesome Zayn!” Liam holds it up to him and he smiles happily. “Reminds me of home.”

“I’d hope you’d like it.” He smiles warmly, taking another sip.

Liam puts down the sweater. “Okay don’t move.”

He watches in confusion as Liam runs off but that’s just Liam and there’s no point in trying to figure out what’s going on in that head of his. 

Liam comes back holding an unwrapped box with air holes punched into it.

“Li I swear to god if that’s a turtle I might have to hurt you.” 

“Oh just open in.” Liam rolls his eyes and Zayn takes the box from him and easily undos the top. He gasps and looks back up at Liam who nods at him.

He reaches into the box and gently takes out the tiny golden Labrador puppy and cuddles him to his chest. “Oh Liam…” He whispers because he’s pretty sure he’s already in love. The puppy nips playfully at his hand and looking up at him with big brown eyes that remind him an awful lot of the boy sitting across from him. He notices a red collar on the puppy and looks down at the silver tag.

_Will you marry me?_

He looks up at Liam with a look of utter shock and Liam just looks at him sheepishly.

“Um…” Liam says nervously and Zayn just bites his lip before nodding.

“Of course. Of course I’ll marry you.” He stumbles over his words as tears spring stupidly to his eyes. “God of course.”

Liam’s face breaks out into a giant grin and they’re hugging each other tightly. 

“I love you so much Z.” Liam whispers in his ear.

“And I love you more.” He chuckles embarrassingly and the puppy whines in his arms. “I mean who else would buy me a puppy!”

Liam laughs. “Probably Niall if you asked him.”

Zayn shakes his head and pets the soft, squirming creature in his arms. “What should we name him?”

“How about…Bear?”

Zayn laughs loudly at that and the puppy gives a cute little ruff and begins to pant. “Okay Bear it is.”

“Merry Christmas Z.”

“Merry Christmas Li.”

They lean over to kiss and Zayn’s never been more in love.

**Author's Note:**

> [tumbr](http://www.kathleenhasfeelsandwords.tumblr.com) if you want it!


End file.
